(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The organic light emitting device includes a plurality of pixels, and each pixel includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving them.
The organic light emitting element includes an anode and a cathode as two electrodes and an organic light emitting member disposed therebetween, and the organic light emitting member emits light of three primary colors such as red, green, and blue, or white. Materials used vary according to the colors that the organic light emitting member emits, and a method of emitting white light, in which light emitting materials that emit red, green, and blue are stacked so that the synthesized light becomes white, is mainly used.
Moreover, in the case where the organic light emitting member emits white light, a color filter may be added to obtain light of a desired color.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.